What If
by Namantos
Summary: What if Deisha hadn't attacked Tyki Mikk with his Charity Bell on that terrible night at Barcelona...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What If

**Pairings: **none

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **for those of you watching D.G-M and haven't seen ep. 37-39 – major spoiler!

**Disclaimer: **I do not ownD.G-M, but if I did then this would've happened in ep. 38!

* * *

It's not like it would matter if there was one more hole through a wall; the demons were destroying so much anyway, and it gave the male an excuse not to run all the way around everything in this labyrinth they call city. Besides, it was almost dawn, and he wanted to be the first at the rendezvous. And so, quite cheerfully humming a tune, he ran through the newly created hole. Though, through the dust he could see another person – at first he thought it was Kanda, but he immediately noted it wasn't coz there came no remark on his carelessness. Though, it wasn't a demon.

"Huh?" He stopped and stared at the tall person he could've killed had the guy been but one step further when he went through the wall. He thought he heard the male murmur something, but he wasn't sure what it was. "A human?" With a closer look, he asked: "You're not an Akuma, right?"

"Not really."

"What…" He walked around the man in the dark suit and hat, and stopped right behind him, constantly at his guard. "…is a human doing on the street at a time like this?" He was quite wary of the anger and tension that vibrated out through the man.

"What's… your name?" asked the man.

"Deisha. Deisha Barī."

"You're not the one."

"Huh?" Deisha was beyond confused, staring at the stranger as if he was insane (and he probably was).

"This has nothing to do with you. I'll be on my way; have a good evening." And the man began to walk away.

That's when Deisha saw the red apple on the ground, dirty and damaged as if from a fall. He must've knocked it out of the man's hand when he blasted through the wall. Since he was in a good mood he decided to apologize.

"Oi…" The man stopped and looked at Deisha from over his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout your apple. Let me repay you." He dug out what he always kept as a snack during battles – a big, yellow apple. He owed it to the strange man. "Here."

The man visibly relaxed, a small smile appearing on his lips. Quite like a gentleman he placed a gloved hand on top of his hat and lifted it slightly.

"Thank you."

Deisha reached him his apple and watched the man walk away, calmly even though the sound of battle was everywhere around them. He had a feeling that he had let a very dangerous man go, but he also knows his own limit – to fight this man at a time like this would have been suicide. He could only hope that by letting him go he hadn't put his comrades in danger on this night.

Dark brown eyes shifted once more and settled on the red apple. He decided it was still eatable, reached down and took it in his hand. He dusted it off before taking a bite – it was sour and not as sweet as the yellow apple he just gave away, but it would do.

Now… back to killing demons before the sun came up on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N:**

Why didn't anyone write a story where Deisha _didn't _piss off Tyki?

Well, here it is!

And yes, I am aware that Deisha's name is spelled _Daisya_ in the animé, but I think it sounds too girly _(like Daisy)_. But then again… Deisha sounds like geisha.

I'm thinking of writing a serie with Deisha, coz he's by far the coolest exorcist in the entire -Man serie!

Since my muse is a monkey, I'm torn between writing my Bleach-stories and this one, but don't threat – all of them will be written and finished in time (I just have to go with the flow where my monkey-muse decides to take me)

**P.S.** Sorry for possible grammar-errors and misspellings!

And… **P.P.S.** Why do they always kill off my favorite characters??!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**_/Namantos_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo!

A very short chapter, yes indeed, but also long awaited.

More updates, longer ones, will follow once I've edited the chapters, and they all follow the story-line. Except for one _minor _change - Deisha is in it! Of course :D

* * *

**Title:** What If

**Pairings: **none

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **for those of you watching D.G-M and haven't seen past ep. 37-39 - spoiler!

**Disclaimer: **I do not ownD.G-M, but if I did then this would've happened!

* * *

At dawn, as the pale blue light of the moon was replaced by the burning of the sun, Deisha sat beneath a lamppost, silently watching the sunrise paint the sky red. A red dawn... That is a symbol of blood having been spilt that night. It was both beautiful and terrible to watch; a lot of people had died that night, despite their efforts. A smile spread across the jester's face when he heard the approaching footsteps; he knew them well, having memorized them long ago.

"We lost contact with you," stated the always sour asian male.

"I'm aware." Deisha whiped the smile off his face, for they had company - the situation was not fit for smiled and idle chatting. "I need a new golem."

"It's your damn bell," Kanda stated. "It interferes with the golems when activated."

"Hm, then I have to modify the poor thing."

They all fell silent upon the Finders arrival, listening to their report - so many deaths, but the demons were gone. For now. But there are still many more out there, many battles still to be fought - there was no time to linger or grieve the dead.

"Marshall Tiedoll is close," Mari announced after the Finders had left to tend to the wounded and the fallen. "We should go and meet with him."

"Let's go." Kanda was already moving forward, followed shortly by Mari.

Their comrade remained seated for a moment longer, watching the last red of damn fade into pink and blue. An even worse battle lay ahead of them, and the only thing they can do is keep on walking. With a sigh his gaze returns to the silhouettes of his friends, now quite a bit ahead of him.

"Oi!" He jumps to his feet, grabbing his bag at the same time and swing it over his shoulder. "Wait up! Oi!" Heh, he's always left behind, always forced to chase everyone to keep up; but for the sake of the world, he will run forever.

* * *

Like I said, more updates will come, and they will be longer.

This is like an ending, more or less, for the previous chapter - coz no, the Noah did not return to kill Deisha after he'd finished eating the offered apple ;) Just thought I'd let you know that much.

So **Review**! ^^

/_Namantos_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** What If

**Pairings: **none

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Spoiler if you haven't seen Episode 45!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.G-M, but Deisha would've still been alive if it had been mine.

* * *

The scenery was absolutely beautiful, especially in the eyes of an artist. That a place like this still existed in the ever darkening world was a small sign of hope to general Tiedoll, even though his companions appeared to be completely oblivious. And so it was, that on that bridge overlooking a clear blue, calm river floating peacefully between the mountainsides he simply couldn't ignore it anymore.

"It's beautiful," he stated in awe, taking a deep breath before fishing up his art-block and a pen to start drawing the beauty before him.

Of course, this did not go unnoticed by the long-haired Asian male, whom immediately stopped and turned towards his general with a disapproving look in his dark eyes.

"Marshall!" He scolded, walking back towards the older man, even as Mari, too, stopped walking.

"What is it?" Tiedoll asked nonchalantly, not looking up from his sketch.

"We don't have time for idle drawing," Kanda reprimanded, but quickly took a step backwards when a choalpen was pointing at his face.

"I may come here just once during my lifetime," Tiedoll sighed. "This may be my only chance to draw this scene." Once more he went back to drawing, ignoring his once-pupil. "I'll be done soon." Both Kanda and Mari sighed, but they couldn't force the general to move even if they wanted to. However, they startled at Tiedoll's rather unsuspected exclamation. "Oh, the view fro mover there looks wonderful, too!" And off sprinted the artist, leaving two startled and confused men on the middle of the bridge.

"Che." Kanda could get so frustrated with the old man, and this was one of those times.

"It's no use," Mari tried to calm his comrade. "That is just the way he is."

"I know." Just then he spotted the cowl-wearing jester on their team, finally catching up with them. "Took you long enough."

"Ah, sorry," smirked Deisha. "I wa-"

"My, of my," interrupted the voice of Tiedoll, causing all three males to follow him to see what had happened. They found him standing by the shoreline. "Someone's beaten me to it." Before Tiedoll sat another man, drawing the scenery.

"Om, good day!" the tranger greeted happily upon noticing Tiedoll.

"Not another one," Kanda sighed, and Mari sighed in agreement just as Deisha snickered mostly to himself.

* * *

The stranger decided to join them for a bit, hitching a ride with a old farmer who transported hay on his wagon. Tiedoll was happily looking through the man's collection of drawings, enchanted by the details and sceneries he had yet to experience himself. It never ceased to amaze him how much beauty that still remained in the world; after all the horrors he had seen he thought it would slowly turn awful, and that the world he once knew would crumble before his eyes.

"These are quite good," he announced. "You are?"

"Alphonse Klaus."

"I'm Froi Tiedoll." They shook hands. "And these are my merry travelling companions." He motioned to his left, where the shortest among them sat at the end of the carriage, dangling his legs over the edge like a child. "Deisha." Then Tiedoll motioned to his right, where two quiet males sat with their backs against the hay. "Kanda and Mari." At the mention of his name, Kanda looked up.

"It's a pleasure," Alphonse smiled, extending his hand towards the long-haired youth, however was anxiously confused when he was completely ignored.

"I'm sorry," Tiedoll cut in. "He's a bit shy. Don't take it personally."

"R-Right."

Soon, Tiedoll, Klaus and Mari was discussing something called Jan's Mansion, which Deisha blocked out by humming an annoying tune, and Kanda pretended to be asleep. However, the asian male couldn't help but overhear the ridiculous history behind the mansion, and such stories always annoyed him.

"Ridiculous," he growled under his breath, causing Deisha to snicker at the end of the wagon, apparently not completely successful in trying to block the voices out.

"Oh, you were listening?" Froi asked amused.

"Should I not have?" Kanda asked, trying to cover for slipping on his tongue.

"I thought you weren't interested." That's Froi, talking to his younger companions like they were kids, successfully angering them.

"Not in the slightest."

Then Klaus went into a frenzy, defending the insane Jan and his silly mansion - still being ignored by the longhaired male. The 'fat' dude even went up into Kanda's face, shouting:

"It's a treasure that should be preserved for future generations!" However, he backed off when there was n reaction fro the youth.

"That's right," Tiedoll agreed. He shifted towards Kanda. "But, I suppose an antisocial humbug like you wouldn't understand this." He laughed at Kanda's angry growl.

"W-what are those?" The old famer at the front suddenly exclaimed as demons appeared out of nowhere.

"Finally!" Deisha breathed a sigh of relief, activating his bell. "Charity Bell - Activate!" He kicked the bell and it immediately pierced through three of the demons.

"Move," Kanda ordered Klaus and jumped off the carriage, slicing his Mugen through another demon.

Mari also jumped off the carriage to help defeat the demons, and soon enough the air was filled with shots and explosions. A few of the demons retreated, and the three exorcists had been about to follow after them when the old farmer and the horses along with the carriage sprinted by, catching them off guard.

"Oh dear," Tiedoll said, standing on the forest-path next to Alphonse, both looking rather stumped. "He left us." The petrified look on Alphonse was worth the trouble, though. "We will have to go by foot, then."

With Kanda and Mari in the front, Tiedoll next to Alphonse, and Deisha dropping behind, they shortly entered a small village. It seemed to have been abruptly deserted, with clothes still hanging our to dry - well, at least that's what it would look like to someone like Alphonse. They followed Kanda into what could have been a small restaurant of sorts, an inn maybe, and found it empty just like the rest of the village. Served food on the tables, still warm, and it was all very hard for Alphonse to comprehend.

"Why?" he asked out loud. "It's like someone was here not long ago. Where are they now?"

"It's the demons," Tiedoll informed, lifting a shirt that hung over one of the chairs - sand spilled out of it, which was the ashes of a human.

"They were all killed." At Kanda's words, Alphonse freaked, shouting out in disbelief - a reaction Kanda frowned upon.

"Let's go," Mari cut in. "Eastwards."

As they hurried out of the inn, Kanda almost ran straight into the jester, whom hadn't caught up with them until now. With a growl, the longhaired asian kept on running i nthe direction Mari had instructed, leaving Deisha to stare after them, blinking.

"Eh? What's going on? Oi!" Ignored - as always. "Keh..." He ran after them, wondering why they were i such a rush.

Soon enough they came across some stray demons, probably those that had been at the village earlier, and those that had escaped. Disposing of most of them, they followed the ones that continued to escape, and was lead to a weird-looking house, crooked and seemingly ready to fall apart. It wasn't a house anyone would stop and think 'wow, it's adorable' but it sure left Tiedoll and Alphonse awestruck.

"This is..." Tiedoll never finished the sentence, but he didn't need to. The moment the other artist looked up, he finished it for him with a smile.

"This is Jan's Mansion!"

"Finally," a voice sounded - or was it two, maybe more, voices? It almost sounded as if it was spoken from under water. "You are slow, damn exorcists. Making us wait, we got bored - so we killed everyone in that village." Three tall, humanoid demons, covered in odd metallic armour stood at the top of the stairs leading to the door of the mansion. They all had different shaped masks as their faces, but that was the only difference. "Please, enter the mansion. It'll be fun!" They disappeared into the mansion in a quick movement, closing the door behind them.

"Are they trying to lure us in?" Kanda growled. He started running towards the house. "I'll show them 'fun'!"

"Wait!" Mari shouted after his friend. "It could be a trap!"

"Of course it is." No one had even seen Deisha join them, known for lagging behind. He, too, was walking towards the stairs, ignoring Tiedoll as he told the artist to leave them to deal with the demons. "Oi, Kanda... Any chance of getting those ugly butts out of that place? It doesn't look safe to me."

"Hmpf."

"Eheheh, talkative as always."

For once, Deisha was first to enter the stairs, closely followed by Kanda, Mari and last Tiedoll. The door was unlocked - obviously, since they were invited - and it was very dark. One could hardly see anything when the doors closed seemingly on their own.

_'Gee, those demons really crank my style.'_According to Deisha, no one but him should be allowed to wear a cowl - it's his thing! To top it off, those three demons forced them into this really dark mansion - annoying.

"A dead end?" Kanda sais, causing Deisha to walk into his back due to the sudden stop. "Po," the sour male grunts.

"Heheh, it's so dark," is Deisha's only excuse.

"Hmm," they hear Tiedoll sound somewhere in the darkness. "Could this be it?"

They hear a sound of something being pulled, then a completely different sound follows - something much more disturbing. Before they know it, Kanda takes a deep startled breath as the floor beneath him suddenly disappears. All Deisha can do is stare in confusion as he feels his comrade's hair whip by his face and then there was no more Kanda.

"Oops," Tiedoll says, but he's not all that worried.

As Deisha's eget got more accustomed to the darkness, he noticed the hole where Kanda had once stood moments earlier. Great, an even weirder building than their Headquarters; things just couldn't get any better. With a shrug, he jumped in after his longhaired friend. It felt like riding a slippery tunnel, and he couldn't suppress the childish grin, but then the game ended when he landed on his butt (hard) and had a black sword pointed at his throat.

"Whoa, it's me!"

"Hmpf. Deisha," Kanda huffed disappointingly and withdrew his sword.

"Why so disappointed, eh?" But before he had a chance to deman an answer, Tiedoll gracefully lvolted out against a cough and landed on his feet right next to it, jsut as Mari fell (and slid) face first onto a table. How can one _not_laugh at a sight like that? "Hahah, oh man, did it hurt? That's gotta burn! Ne, Kanda?"

"Ah, this house is a game itself," Tiedoll commented out loud, fascinated by the whole construction. "It was built to be played with. Jan filled this place with pranks."

Despite Deisha's appearance, he was not all that fascinated with this himself. Someone could get seriously hurt in a place like this, and with traps filling such a worn-down building it wouldn't exactly make it any safer. He had only just finished helping Mari onto his feet again when he saw Kanda getting near another door - the moment the longhaired asian touched it, it swung open, slamming Kanda into the wall. That just proved Deisha's point. And if the house wouldn't kill them, Kanda would - he looked about ready to explode already.

"You can't even trust a door in this place," Tiedoll friendly informed, entering the same door without any misfortune at all.

Next up, they are all walking down a long stairway, when Tiedoll stepped on a device that made the stairs roll down like an escalator - and this only triggered the old man's inner child. Before they knew it, Tiedoll was pressing every button he came across, setting off the traps one by one, all in full laugh while Kanda's patience was running thinner and thinner; something Deisha (whom trotted along behind the asian) noted with some unease bubbling up inside his tummy - an angry Kanda was _not _fun to deal with. They fell into holes, got separated, got splashed with water, even found some very disturbing masks on the walls that made faces when Tiedoll was pulling a string connected to them - but none of it ever made the three companions of the older man laugh, not a single thing. They even got ambushed by level one demons, an encounter that could have ended badly if it weren't for the fast reaction of the three younger exorcists - Tiedoll simply hid behind a bookshelf.

"Done?" he simply asked when the last demon was taken care of, sticking his head out from behind the shelf. "Alrighty, let's continue!" He moved up to another door, but Deisha had haad enough.

"Oi, let me do it." He did not want the Marshall to set off another set of traps - it was safer to just go first and prevent a disaster. Taking a deep breath, Deisha went up to the door and turned to round handle - it wouldn't open. "Huh?" Pulling hard, using his foot on the side of the wall, Deisha tried with all his might to make the doro open, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell!"

"Oh my oh my," Tiedoll sighed. "Just like always, you don't use your head."

"What did you say, old man?"

"You jumped to the conclusion that the door is hinged." He scolded Deisha as if he were a small child, all in his fatherly teaching tone.

"Huh?" Deisha refused to let Tiedoll open the door, so instead he tried opening the door like some of those darn japanese-style doors, sliding it to the side instead of opening it outwards. It opened nicely now. Only... He came face to face with some ugly looking freaks on the other side - demons! "Jikes!" he shouted and in less than a second the whole room flashed in a loud explosion.

* * *

Fighting demons with a sword swinging left and right, and sharp threads shooting out and cutting eveything in its path, was not as easy as it sounds. Effective, but dangerous. Deisha almost lost his head a couple of times, having to dodge Kanda's swings, aswell as Mari's threads. His own bell wasn't any better, blowing up demon after demon, but at least it didn't accidentally bumb into _his _head. Eh... well, it did on one occasion during the chaotic mess, but that's an understandable mishap!

In the midst of the chaos, the three cowl-wearing demons appeared, threatening to take Tiedoll's Innocence, and then they decided to change the setting. The hwole building started shaking, and the roof opened up, making that Alphonse-person fall down towards the exorcists - apparently he couldn't stay away.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized. "I got worried. I couldn't stop myself from coming back! And then the floor just opened up and I fell!"

"Mah, it can't be helped, you're here now," Tiedoll said.

The whole room was changing, shifting, raising and lowering on platforms, separating the exorcists from each other. All the while, the three demons were laughing maniacally.

"This is it!" they screamed in excitement. "This is the battleground, and it will shortly become your graveyard!"

"Ah, the shape-shiting room!" Alphonse stated, both in fright and amazement. "This is the greatest mechanism of them all in this house!"

"Mm, this really is an interesting mansion," Tiedoll smiled.

"Stop admiring this death-trap," Deisha mumbled moreto himself than to anyone in particular - though he would've wanted to shove it in the general's face if they did die in thsi place. "Keh, no way I'd let those copycats defeat me! Kyah!" He ducked in the last moment, avoiding the sharp weapons that clashed around him - that one demon and Kanda was at it all of a sudden. "Oi, watch where you swing those things!" He saw as Kanda cut through the demon's waste-line, yet the demon was not destroyed - it 'healed' itself almost immediately. They even avoided Mari's Innocence, instead trapping the large man and shifting the room just as Kanda had been about to help their friend, locking him away. "I hate this place," was all the short jester had time to say before being forced to dodge another attack.

Kanda reappeared, starting to trash the place, cutting through everything in order to reach the three demons, and in the meantime Alphonse was begging him to stop destroying the building. Although Deisha could understand that this building was important in some way, this was hardly the time to be careful. If they wanted to survive they had to do this. For that matter, Deisha started sending out his bell in search of the demons as well.

"Do you value your life?" he heard Kanda ask Alphonse. "If you do, then stay there and be silent!" Sure enough, once the place was trashed, the three demons had nowhere to hide. "It's over."

"My, my, they sure trashed the place!" the demons agreed. "Made us work real hard, too. But... They may have ruined just a bit too much."

The floor began to crumble and before long it gave way; all four exorcists and the artist fell through the floor. Mari managed to get a hold on something and grabbed Alphonse as he came tumbling down beside him; Kanda stuck his sword into the wall to stop the fall; Deisha simply stood balancing on one foot atop his Charity Bell, that flew unsteadily in the air among the falling debrees; and the lucky General Tiedoll had gotten stuck on a rock. Beneath them, the large machine that kept the house shifting and working, was located there - if they fell, the gears would kill them. No question about that. Just like Alphonse's scetch-block was crumbled to dust as it fell, their own bones would be if they met the same fate. What a terrifying thought.

"Good grief," Tiedoll said, scratching his head. "To think weäd have to break us out of here... How unfortunate." He met Alphonse's eyes steadily. "Klaus, you risked your life to see Jan's Mansion... Please remember it. Maker of Eden! Activate! Art!"

White light filled the crumbled floor, aswell as it spread down to the engine of the machine and up towards the demons, engulfing everything in it's powerful light. Deisha's bell gave way, but he caught himself by hanging onto Kanda's legs, earning a grunt and a snort. The entire building was collapsing around them, leaving nothing but dust. As the house had collapsed, and the exorcists came up from beneath the ruins, Tiedoll (as always) had a few words of wisdom to spare.

"If the enemy goes to ground, leave no ground to go to."

"Hey now, look up." And there was the three demons, still very much alive. "It's about time to kill them now, don't you think?" they said to each other.

But, in a matter of milliseconds, all three was captured by Mari's strings. Kanda's sword cut their heads apart, those silly masks, and that was the end of them. Deisha simply laid there atop a highly uncomfortable piece of stone fro mthe ruins, grinning up at the sky that ws turning orange as the su nwas setting. Truly a beautiful way to return to the world outside the madhouse. Though, the peace was soon broken by sniveling and cries coming fro mthe General.

"For such a great piece of architecture to be lost like this... Why did it have to turn out like this? It's so sad."

"What are _you _crying about?" Kanda asked, only a little surprised by the General's action. "You're the one who ruined it."

"To say that it's just like him would be an understatement," Mari chimed in.

Deisha simply watched them from his lying position, not at all bothered with the fact that the dangerous house had been ruined - it was probably a lot safer this way. He didn't bother to listen to the drawl of Alphonse - he makes no sence anyway - but when the weird little man shouted out Tiedoll's name, Deisha couldn't pretend he wasn't there anymore.

"Tiedoll-san! I have decided! i am going to continue studying architecture!"

"Huh?" Deisha sat up and stared in disbelief at the man next to his General. "After al lof this _that's_ what he's decided?" He couldn't believe it!

"When Jan's Mansion was destroyed, it was as if I opened my eyes for the first time! i can see it now! I will make a new building here, surpassing Jan's mansion!"

"What?" Deisha screamed. "Oh no... I'm staying _far_ away from this place..."

"Do you think Master knew this would happen and destroyed the Mansion on purpose?" Mari asked his two companions.

"It's none of my business," Kanda replied to that, but the usual bite was missing, making Deisha look up at him questioningly.

"Oi... Are you getting soft on the old man?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

As they were leaving the crumbled mansion, Deisha thought he heard something and stopped to look. He only got a glimpse of someone big and bulky standing by the ruins, but nothing specific that he could actually build a description upon. Even Kanda seemed to have notice, as he swung around to look, but the figure was already gone. What was that? It left an unsettling feeling in the two of them, yet they kept on walking, leaving the ruins, and whatever figure it had been, behind them. For now. There was no doubt about one thing, though - they would cross path with that figure eventually. Hopefully, by then, they would be able to tackle whatever it threw against them.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yep, here's a new update - told ya it would be longer.

I'm not all that satisfied with this one, but it was a difficult episode to edit. Next update (whenever I decide to put it up) will be more edited and better than this (according to myself).

Yes, I follow the animé - this episode exists and this isn't my plot - the only thing that is mine is the fact that Deisha is there, and the things he does is mostly mine ^^

**REVIEW**

/_Namantos_


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Oi, I know there are a lot of misspellings and stuff, but bare with me... :/ It takes a lot of time for me to edit and re-read and all that, and still there are errors (blind to your own mistakes, you know)

My grammar-check refuses to cooperate and I don't have the patience to read it over and over again to find more mistakes.

Might have to consider getting a beta-reader, but gee, I'm not really bad, I just don't see the errors until it's posted for some reason and by then I'm too lazy to make a change.

So, I hope my errors aren't too bad or annoying for you!

**SORRY!**

_Namantos_


End file.
